1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to figure toys and especially to a free-standing animated doll that is adapted to simulate the compound movements of a dance performer.
In particular, the dancing doll of this invention concerns the application of asymmetric motion to corresponding doll-body parts for emulating dance movement.
2. Background Art
Many figure toys and especially dancing dolls, have attempted to imitate the body and limb movements of a dance performer. These toy devices generally incorporate a mechanism that produces repetitive sequences of movements which after a relatively short period of time become familiar to the child and thus detract from the play value. Furthermore, the play pattern of the previous dancing dolls did not provide a realistic dancing companion for interaction with the child.
For example, a mechanically operated ballerina doll such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,206 is mounted on a base and employs a linear rod extending from the base through a leg of the doll for transmitting rotary motion. A shortcoming of this doll is that it lacks lifelike imagery since it is not free-standing and does not provide lifelike asymmetric movement.
Another type of dancing doll as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,886, utilizes a drive mechanism having a central column rotatably connected to a base and also employs linkage arms for generating pivotal movement in a cross-shaped member. The doll of that device is similarly not free-standing and does not provide a play pattern wherein the child can interact with a dance counterpart.
A free-standing dancing doll is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,383,780, however, the spring clock pendulum mechanism of that device only imparts a dancing effect in brief repetitive sequences and is limited solely to agitation of the skirt and leg movement and does not simulate natural dance movement.
An amusement device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,351, in the form of a fish, has a flexible rotary shaft which is slightly bent and contains eccentrically mounted discs which engage an inner wall to impart lifelike movement. That device however does not disclose plural drive shaft nor does it utilize compound dance movements.
A device for imparting a meandering motion using a single driven element bent to assume a shape that provides a wobbling motion is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,424. The doll disclosed in that patent however is fixed to a base, does not incorporate true to life movement in the arms or legs and does not provide direct interaction with an observer, all in contrast to the doll of the present invention.